


Various Transformer Drabbles and Crossovers

by Merfilly



Category: Batman (Comics), Supernatural, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass, Twister (1996)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble exchange, my half, of Transformers in various guises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Transformer Drabbles and Crossovers

Optimus wondered if there had ever been a pair of Spark twins quite the same as 'his' pair. After all, Sunny was as different as night and day from Sides, which had surprised him to no end. Their only real similarities outside of their alt-modes were two things. They both had their own brand of conceit, though he would admit Sides' was a little more restrained, and they each went absolutely insane if their brother was messed with. Otherwise, they scrapped with each other about as much as Prowl and Jazz.

He kind of liked the constant immaturity of it, not that he'd ever let them know.

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus always made himself available to his mechs, especially after particularly bad campaigns. Jazz understood it, and thought it was a good way to keep the loyalty and love of the troops. Not everyone used their time with the leader the same way. While 'Hide occasionally was his lover, the gruff soldier was more apt to just spend the whole night talking to his old friend. Prowl and Optimus played the Cybertronian version of chess, with Prowl teaching Optimus new techniques. Ratchet had been known to be coerced by the leader into sleep on their nights together. Jazz...well, Jazz got what he wanted, which was the chance to put Optimus to rest, and ease his spirit.

The night he saw Optimus take Sideswipe away from the range, Jazz knew life was about to change. He hadn't quite figured out just what pains lay behind the twins' history, but something in Sideswipe made Jazz think that twin held more in common with Prime than anyone else in the base.

`~`~`~`~`

Neither of the twins had ever really found much to interest them outside of being who they were, and fighting 'Cons.

Then they met Impala, and her boys, and found out that the 'Cons weren't the only evil in the galaxy. It was wicked fun to watch Impala and the Winchesters tackle their Hunt with so much dedication, because it reminded them of themselves, especially the more they learned about the boys. This was the only life they had ever really known...and they kept fighting.

Even Sunstreaker respected that.

`~`~`~`~`

The first time Bill and Jo learned their new truck was special was in the middle of a four funnel system, spawned by two intersecting storm systems. They had miscalculated the time it would take to release the new storm trackers, and were trying to outrun the storm when Bill felt the wheel jerk out of his hand, and the gas pedal floor itself. As the truck was dodging debris (including a flock of chickens), neither Bill nor Jo really wanted to protest too hard, but a mild expletive came from both of them in panicked reaction.

"Stop cussing and buckle up!" came a gruff voice from the stereo speakers. "You pair of storm chasing idiots are worse than the twins for their hijinks, so I guess old Ironhide will just have to get you out of it."

`~`~`~`~`

Sideswipe knew the 'Cons he lived with now didn't really like him. Yeah, they wanted every bit of intel he could give them on Prime's plans and motives, but they didn't like him. Megatron had protected him in the beginning out of necessity, and now did so out of duty. That was all, and that was fine by Sideswipe.

But, Starscream came by almost daily to check on him. And the two cassettes that were actually mech-formed tended to come find him and try to rook him into a scheme for this and that. It took the day that Ravage came trotting by and dropping the Emberling, Crystal, at his feet with a tweet of 'keep this, gotta sneak' that it got through Sideswipe's head, maybe they did like him.

Maybe they even trusted him, he thought, picking up the little scampering Emberling.

`~`~`~`~`

Sam liked the kid in his class that answered all the questions. This Tim guy was taking up all the slack, and if Sam was too tired from having fought Barricade with Bee the night before, at least the prof was getting answers.

Then he noticed the days that he was the fresh one, Tim let him do all the answers. And there was make-up covering bruises, Sam found out at lunch one day. It made Sam wonder...until the night he didn't have to wonder anymore, because Starscream was back in town, and working with a human the press was calling The Clock King. Sam could not be one hundred percent sure, but the guy in red and black that came in to take the Clock King out had the same build as Tim.


End file.
